Five Stoners In a Library
by Return Of The South
Summary: Basically,a parody of my life, using different characters. A crazy trip with some interesting surprises. Major crossovers, Ichigo, Kiba, Naruto, and some Teen Titans. Rated M for adult language and situations!


This story is pretty much a take on my pot-smoking adventures, with some of our favorite characters replacing us in this story. We took a few of our traits and put them into our corresponding characters. This story is all meant for fun, and mostly just to make fun of ourselves.

To explain it a little better, the guys and I would usually skip school on Fridays to go smoke some doobage in an abandoned part of the library. Good times, and we still occasionally go there, but not nearly as frequent.

**THE LINE UP:**

Beast Boy (BB) – John – loves facebook and all it's stupid applications. Even though he could get any girl in his hometown, he thinks he can find true love from some internet match-making thing.

Gizmo – Punky – Short, bald by choice and exceptionally rude is usually how Punky is described. His love belongs solely to heavy metal/rock, booze, and good mary jane.

Kiba – Ralph – Ralphy is the oldest and probably the most mature in the group (which doesn't say much). He's our liquor bitch/personal taxi-driver.

Naruto – Andy – Andy is the kind of kid you want on your sports team; regardless of what sport you're playing. A natural athlete, with a great sociable personality, he's usually the life of the party.

Ichigo – Me- I don't know why I picked Ichigo. I don't watch Bleach much, but I do know he has a badass sword and that was good enough for me. Not really a whole lot I can say about myself. Live hard, die young.

CHAPTER 1: Get to da Library!

BB is standing nervously outside a library. He shuffles his feet and kicks at a weed growing inside a crack in the pavement in the parking lot. Suddenly, a cop car pulls up.

"Shouldn't you be in school, fella?" The cop scans BB suspiciously.

"Shouldn't you be at Dunkin Donuts?" BB replied sharply.

"Oh shit, you're right!" The cop wasted no time in speeding off to get his donut fix.

"Motherfucker, taxing my salary…well, I mean, if I had a job…but still, fuck him," BB mumbled to himself.

A rustle came from the bushes behind him. A teen with shaggy yellow hair crawled out of the foliage cradling a paper bag and the cursing the thorny plants that tangled his leg and left shallow scratches in his ankles. He wished he hadn't worn shorts.

"'Sup, Naruto. That the good shit?" BB asked eagerly, still shifting his view around the parking lot. His nerves were on edge, and he really needed something fun to end his shitty week with.

"No, asshole, it's a bag of twinkies." Naruto's biting sarcasm was lost on BB, as the green teen did a double-take on a suspicious vehicle. Naruto studied his friends nervous twitches.

"Shit, man, you're bugging the fuck out. You don't really have to worry about cops here, man," the ninja said, trying to calm his friend.

"I know that man, it's just…fuck, man, you'll just laugh at me."

"No I won't. Tell me."

"Promise?"

"Yea, I promise."

"…I think this girl from facebook is stalking me…"

"…"

"…Well?"

"You're…such a bitch. Hahahahahahaha."

Meanwhile…

Kiba was rolling down the road to the town library in his oh-so-sexy Passat. Vato by Snoop-Dogg was playing quietly from his stereo. In the passenger seat, his friend Ichigo lay sprawled across the reclined seat. The red-haired teen was exhausted, having just ended his wrestling season. In the back seat, a short, bald kid played furiously on his GameBoy DS.

"Damn you, Bowser! Damn you to hell, you dragon-bitch with a plumber fetish!" yelled the height-challenged kid from the back seat.

"Damn, Gizmo, maybe you should give that game a break."

Gizmo hucked the game out the window, striking a passerby on the head. "Whatever, it wasn't even my game."

"Man, we almost there?" Gizmo whined.

"Almost, now shut up," mumbled Ichigo, half-asleep.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. I-Like-To-Dress-Up-In-Spandex-And-Touch-Sweaty-Men-For-A-Sport," Gizmo mocked.

Ichigo rolled in his seat and opened one eye to stare at Gizmo.

"Hey, Oompa-Loompa, either make me some candy or shut up."

"I made your mom some candy."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"That's what she said…after I slept with her…"

"…"

"…in bed…we totally did it."

Kiba turned to the two, "Guys, seriously, shut up. Don't blow my buzz before I even get it started."

As the driver turned his attention back to the road, he was forced to swerve to the side harshly to avoid a speeding cop car heading to the closest Dunkin Donuts at a breakneck speed. Gizmo was thrown screaming from his child's car seat, and Ichigo was shaken awake.

"Holy shit! Man, this is why I hate The Man," Ichigo declared loudly.

"Man, I'm telling you, the shit Naruto brought better be good, for us to go through this shit" Gizmo said. His friends agreed in mumbles.

Their car slowly crept back onto the road and resumed it's course to the library and an epic Friday afternoon.

Next chapter, the guys actually get the party going.

If you got any suggestions, feel free to hit me with them; any ideas for special appearances, or some of your own favorite characters, as themselves or yourself.

REVIEW, cus you know you want to.


End file.
